


Father's Day

by Dream_Wreaver



Series: Gabriel Appreciation Week 2018 [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dream_Wreaver/pseuds/Dream_Wreaver
Summary: Day one of Gabriel Appreciation Week. It's Father's Day, need I say more?





	Father's Day

What did you get the man who seemed to have everything? Holidays in which gifts were to be exchanged became living nightmares for those involved with giving the recipient something. Adrien had barely been able to do something for his father’s birthday. Christmas had only been slightly easier achieved. And now here was the other major gift giving holiday, only this one was perhaps a bit more bittersweet. Because it was Father’s Day. But how did you celebrate a holiday meant to appreciate and bond with someone who barely had time for you anymore? Adrien knew of two things that he could assert about his father. That he loved fashion, and that he loved Adrien’s mother. Christmas, birthdays, they could only scratch the surface of a relationship’s depth with a gift that someone could hint at wanting. But the things a normal kid did for their father on Father’s Day, homemade breakfast, a trip fishing or hunting or some other type of outdoor activity -even something as simple as playing catch in the yard- it meant nothing to his father. Gabriel Agreste didn’t care for outdoor activities. And gifts were trite to him. He preferred accomplishments.

And yet, when it came to Adrien accomplishments were expectations, not heartwarming surprises. He was expected to get good grades, expected to do well in his extracurriculars, and (however unbeknownst to his father) expected to help save the day from peril as Chat Noir. all that expectation left very little time for simple enjoyment. Adrien took it where he could, no doubt about that. But it left him woefully unprepared for the coming holiday.

“What’s wrong Chaton?” Ladybug asked when she found him sitting on a rooftop just staring into space at the Parisian skyline, “You seem a little distracted?”

“I am blinded as always by your dazzling beauty, my lady.” Chat replied, though the normal flirtatious tone to his voice had been replaced with an air of mechanisism, like it was something that had simply fallen from his lips without thought.

Ladybug raised a brow at that, “While I have to admit that was one of your better lines, the fact that you made it with only half a thought concerns me,” she sat next to him, “Something on your mind Kitty?”

He glanced at her out the corner of his eye and sighed as he returned to some unidentifiable point on the horizon, “It’s really nothing M’Lady. It’s just,” another sigh filled the air, “Father’s day is almost upon us.”

“And?” Ladybug pressed. Then she realized that there was any number of reasons that could bum her partner out; absentee father -through death or simply any number of walked out on reasons- was the number one reason, “I mean, if you want to that is.”

“It’s fine my lady,” Chat assured her, “It’s just, I don’t have the… I wouldn’t say best, maybe closest? Yeah, I don’t have the closest relationship with my father. He’s a busy man, which doesn’t exactly bode well for parenting. Normally it’s fine and understandable, but when it comes to Father’s Day, I just don’t know what to get him, what he would like…”

“Why not ask your mom?” Ladybug asked without thinking, then she cringed, “I mean-”

“My mom’s… not around,” Chat said sadly, “She just disappeared one day, without a word. My dad didn’t take it well. Kind of… shut down.”

“Then a grandparent?” Ladybug tried, “Or a close friend of your father’s? There has to be  _ something _ he likes.”

“He likes fashion,” Chat replied, “But I don’t know if it’s still something he’s passionate about that’s not from a business perspective.”

“Well, there’s gotta be someone who knows what he likes,” Ladybug affirmed, “ask around and see what you can find. Though, parents tend to love anything as long as their kid puts thought and love and effort into it.”

Chat wanted to tell her that not every parent was like that, especially when perfection was nothing less than the standard in all things undertaken. But one of the things he appreciated most about Ladybug was her unwavering optimism. Maybe he should do a little more digging…

He said his thanks to his partner and vaulted off. Landing in his room he detransformed and went out searching the one person who knew his father as well as his mother had.

“Nathalie!” Adrien called, the name reverberating off the cavernous walls of his home. The assistant was where she could always be found if not following his father’s orders, at her desk completing paperwork, outreaching, and fielding calls.

“Adrien, what is it?” she asked, sparing him a glance before returning to the computer, as if whatever he has to say is something that only requires a modicum of her attention as opposed to her actual work. It would come across that way to anyone who wasn’t close to her, but Adrien knew she tried to stay as on top of things as she could (Paris especially as of late could be incredibly unpredictable and it paid to be ahead of the game) and that she was one of the best multitaskers there was.

“I need your help,” Adrien told her, “What would Father appreciate for Father’s Day?”

The question caused Nathalie to physically stop her work and stare at him. She looked uncharacteristically ruffled. Her mouth had dropped open just the slightest bit. To anyone else the presentation might have been construed as shock. And they were right. But what Nathalie was shocked about was that she had allowed Adrien’s relationship with his father to deteriorate to the point where he had no clue what his father might want from his son that he didn’t already demand. To the point where Adrien had had to come and ask  _ her _ what his own father might like.

Stalling for time Nathalie shifted her glasses back into place. She pondered what to say. Truly there was only one thing Gabriel wanted at the moment. But she couldn’t tell Adrien his father desired the Miraculous of Paris’ superheroes. There was no chance of that working out at all. And truth be told, the Miraculous were just a means to an end.

So that left her in a bit of a predicament. Nathalie had to think of something that would satisfy Gabriel without outing him as a supervillain. Gabriel liked fashion, so she could suggest some new sketchbooks, maybe some new prima color markers. She could suggest that Adrien use the skills that she knew Gabriel had insisted he learned and make him something. Or maybe…

“Adrien, how much time until Father’s Day?” Nathalie asked him.

“Two weeks,”

“I see,” Nathalie quickly pulled up his schedule, “Well you have several photo shoots which cannot be ignored, but I can always move a few other activities around… on the sly mind you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that your schedule will not change,” Nathalie printed out a copy for emphasis, “What’s printed here is not subject to change,” she lowered her voice, “However, a few emails to the right places can assure a clever ruse can they not?”

Adrien’s eyes widened in realization, “Any ideas for me then?”

“There is of course the usual type of thing,” Nathalie replied. She then went on to describe in detail (after noting Adrien’s frantic typing on his phone) the exact specifications of Gabriel’s prefered tools for design, mentioning that he had been quite adept with a sabre in his youth, and that there was nothing he appreciated more than a finely crafted piece. Admonishing him that she had work to do Nathalie then sent him on his way and returned to her computer. There were emails to be sent after all.

MLB

“Chat Noir?” Marinette exclaimed as she investigated the tapping at her balcony door, “What are you doing here?”

“I need the help of Paris’ finest aspiring designer,” the hero replied as he swooped in and landed atop her bed, “If you can provide it that is,”

“I’m a bit busy myself,” Marinette admitted, “I have to prepare my dad’s Father’s Day gif-” she paused on remembering what Chat had discussed with Ladybug earlier that day, “Is that what you need me for? Helping you get a Father’s Day gift? Don’t you have a secret identity to hide behind?”

“It’s not about the secret identity,” Chat assured her, “But I want to make my Father something, and I thought it would be best to go to someone with a lot more experience than I do.”

“Okay,” Marinette thought about it for a moment, “I’ll see what I can do. At the very least I can help get you started. Now, what were you planning on making?”

Chat’s ears drooped sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head, “See, that’s part of the problem. I don’t know what I should make.”

“Okay,” Marinette shook her head and pulled out a discarded notebook and a pen, “Let’s list some ideas, or try and build a profile of your father, fashion wise. It’ll be easier to determine what would be within your skill level while also making it something that will just be thrown in the back of the closet after the day’s over.”

“Right,” Chat settled himself on her chaise, “Ask away Princess.”

“Right,” Marinette took a few moments to scratch down some identifiers for a profile that she could fill in as she grilled him, “Okay, first question: primary colors?”

“In what sense?”

“Is there a color he likes to wear more than others? Or a couple of them?”

“Red and white,”

“Complexion?”

“Fair,”

“Hair?”

“Grayish-blond?”

“That sounded like more of a question than an answer.”

“It’s kind of hard to describe… maybe more of a...” the exact type of shade of someone’s hair was something that escaped Adrien as being of any great importance, now he was regretting not knowing it, “It’s like a really light blonde, like almost white?”

“Ash-blond?” Marinette raised a brow.

“Is that what it’s called?”

The raised brow continued 

Marinette looked at him from over the notebook, “Okay…” she drawled. “Does he have any preference for items? Like, does he prefer shirts, pants, some type of jewelry? Maybe a tie, or a handkerchief?”

“He has a tie that he likes to wear alot,” Chat murmured thoughtfully.

“So, should we make a tie?” Marinette asked.

“Hm…” Chat tapped a finger against his chin, “Doesn’t seem like there’s much to it. Or the handkerchief for that matter.”

“Well, there is a bit of simplicity in making it, technically,” Marinette replied, “I mean, especially for the latter. All you would need is a square bit of cloth. You said his color preference leans towards red or white… I don’t think just getting him something like that would show much thought however.”

“Yeah,” Chat’s ears drooped, “He got me a really nice present once, and I didn’t get the chance to celebrate his birthday for him. Father’s Day is my chance to let him know how much I appreciated the gift, to reciprocate, you know?”

Marinette chewed her lip thoughtfully, “How much do you have to spend on this?”

“Enough,” Chat replied evasively, “Why?”

“Look,” Marinette explained, “Come back tomorrow night. I’ll have everything you’ll need. And you can reimburse me then. Okay?”

“Whatever you say Princess,” Chat saluted, “I’ll be off then.”

“So what exactly are we doing?” Chat asked the next night.

“Silk painting,” Marinette replied, making sure the supplies and protective covering were set up properly. “You can make your father a handkerchief with a special message or portrait on it. I figured it would be a nice compromise. Something meaningful, but not too difficult. And something that will allow me to work while I supervise you.”

“You presume much about my artistic skills Princess,” Chat rebutted.

“I don’t think it will matter much so long as you don’t get paint all over my room,” Marinette parried, “Now, just think of an image. It doesn’t have to be something elaborate. As a matter of fact, for things like this simplicity is best.”

“What’s simple then?”

“Try a cherry tree,” Marinette suggested, “You can incorporate the red and white with the blossoms. Plus a tree shape is relatively easy to construct. Considering they’re primarily made up of lines there’s very little ways you can go wrong with it.”

“Lines?”

“And dots for the petals,” Marinette affirmed, “Go ahead, give it a try,”

MLB

The present was done in relatively short order, given he could only work on it when he had time (which considering his schedule was not very often). Due to its simplicity, the present pulled off a sort of naive elegance and charm. It wasn’t the most professional product by any means imaginable, but it was still very pleasing to look at. And in the end, Adrien knew it was likely a gift that his father would not be utilizing often. If anything so long as he liked it he might just get it framed and add it to the art collection. But Adrien had put his heart into it and so he really hoped that the man would like it.

“Nathalie,” Adrien nearly trembled with nervousness on the morning of, “I don’t think I can do this.”

“Adrien, you worked really hard on your gift, he’ll like it, I’m sure of it.” Nathalie reassured him, “To be quite honest, he doesn’t even realize what today is.”

Adrien’s heart sank a little more, “Well if he doesn’t remember, then it means he’s working. I don’t want to to disturb him, I should go-” he turned around and made to retreat back into his room but Nathalie stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Adrien,” she began, not really knowing what to say. The Madame had always been so much better at these sorts of things. But then, she was also part of the reason why things were the way they were now, “You know how your father gets. But it doesn’t mean he doesn’t need a break every now and again. Father’s Day is a time to spend with the person who’s taken on that paternal role. I know that since, since the incident he hasn’t been the same. And maybe it means he isn’t dealing with it very well, but if you stop trying,” she paused again, unsure of how far she should take her words considering her status as employee and therefore  _ outside _ the family, “If you stop trying then things will only get worse. Please Adrien, don’t give up.”

“Will,” Adrien swallowed nervously, “Will you go first?”

Nathalie’s eyes softened, “We’ll go together, alright?” the boy nodded, “Good, just give me a moment.”

MLB

Gabriel had been working, with instructions not to be disturbed, when he heard the door click open regardless. He looked up from his desk to see his son and his assistant standing in the empty space. The former looked nervous, the latter as impassive as ever. Both held their hands clasped behind their backs. Something was up.

“Can I help you?” he said, tone businesslike, but the undercurrent of not wanting company was clearly evident.

“Sir, do you recall what today is?” Nathalie asked him. Gabriel raised a brow at her and replied with the date, “Indeed sir,” she affirmed, “However, it is also a rather significant day. And Adrien has something he’d like to give you to commemorate it.” she nudged the boy, “Go on.”

Adrien looked to her and then him, and then repeated the motion before taking a hesitant step forward. Gabriel’s patience was waning, but he knew getting irritated with his son wouldn’t make things any better. Eventually Adrien made it to the desk, where out from behind his back he took out a small wrapped parcel and held it out to him.

“Happy Father’s Day, Father,” He said, tone and posture almost preparatory for disappointment, “I hope you like it.”

Gabriel paused whatever mindless retort he’d had ready on his tongue in favor of examining the gift. The wrapping was simple, but neat. Acceptable. It was small in size, suggesting a bauble or other useless trinket. Both of which Adrien knew he didn’t care for. But he had taken the effort to go out and buy it, Gabriel supposed the least he could do was act grateful.

But as he tore open the wrapping and opened the case he found a silk handkerchief, meticulously (if not a bit novicely) painted with the image of a cherry tree over a sunset. It was too sloppy to be the work of a machine, which meant it had been made by hand, and even then, it was just a bit too simple to have been done by someone with experience. Which meant,

“Do you like it?” Adrien asked, trying to break the tension of the silence, “I made it myself,”

Of course, of course. Adrien had likely gone for help with the painting of course, and Nathalie had likely covered for him when she knew of his plans (she was very much concerned with the state of his relationship with his son despite her knowledge of his own plans). His critical designer eye found several flaws in the present, but the paternal side of him wanted to simply appreciate that Adrien had gone and made time to craft this for him.

“It’s,” here it came, the moment of truth, which side would win out? “Wonderful Adrien, thank you.” Gabriel had no clue what he was to do with it after this day. He had nothing outfit-wise that would go with it, but it was too sentimental to just leave sitting in a drawer. Nathalie would likely know the best course of action.

“Adrien also prepared something else,” Nathalie interjected, “He had me make arrangements at the local fencing club. You two have an two hours all to yourself for sparring.”

Both men shot her a look of incredulity. Nathalie remained unruffled and continued on as though it really had been the plan. Part of her ability was the fact that she could convince anyone her words were in fact true without insincere vehemence. She nodded, “And, I have also prepared something that is more a present to you both.”

From out behind her back she took out a larger square parcel. It had been wrapped much more plainly than Adrien’s had. Tied up with white ribbon she handed it to them. They stared dumbly at the package on the desk. To the point where she had to remind them to do something with it.

“Open it,” she encouraged.

Adrien took one end, Gabriel took another. Together they slowly unveiled what had been hidden beneath. It was a book. Nothing too overly fancy. However, it was too big a book to be a book of prose, too small a book to be one of great intellectual importance. Nathalie watched on as tentatively, they lifted the cover. Inside were photos. But not just any photos. All of them had been taken quite some time ago. They were family pictures. Pictures of them being taken without being noticed. Pictures of a small golden-haired boy running around the mansion’s halls with a blanket tied round his neck. Pictures of Gabriel and Adrien laughing together. Pictures of a family of three spending joyous, endless hours together. They were pictures the remaining Agrestes had forgotten existed. Those memories of happy, bygone times. Times Gabriel was secretly determined to get back.

Speechless they looked at the assistant who had put it all together. They had no idea how far back into the photographical archives she’d had to go to get some of these. But it was worth it. For the look on their faces it was worth it. Nathalie knew there was no replacement for the Madame. And that around holidays they had once spent as a family things were more tense than ever. But she could remind them that Madame loved them both, and that in her absence she would want them to continue being a family.

Nathalie pushed her glasses back into place and cleared her throat, “Yes, well. The appointment I made at the fencing club will begin shortly. I have had your gear prepared and it is waiting for you two by the front door. Arthur is already waiting in the car out front.”

“Now?” they gaped.

“Yes, now,” Nathalie rebutted. She stood by the door out of the office and gestured for them to get going, “I will take care of things here. Now, go spend some time together, and try to remember to have fun,” the last bit was aimed more towards her boss as he stood and followed his son out the door.

But before they left entirely, Adrien stopped and ran back to Nathalie, embracing her tightly.

“Thank you Nathalie,” he whispered into her shirt.

Nathalie couldn’t help the soft maternal smile that stretched across her face. She patted his head, “You’re welcome.”

They ran off. And her phone buzzed. It was an email, from Gabriel. The message had no subject, and only three words to its name. Thank you Nathalie. Thank you indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Leave me a comment and let me know. Until next time


End file.
